therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rangitoto Films Quake Relief Fundraiser
The Rangitoto Films Quake Relief Fundraiser (Also known as The'' ''Quake Fundraiser ''for short) is the current and first major project that the company is working on. The New Plan Due to a conference with his father. Josh realized the probability of people not believing in our good deeds. So, Josh created a new plan which combines two big events. We will complete the Film, ''Orphans. Then after the film is completed Josh will create a DVD (with a cool cover), to sell for $6. $2 goes to the cost of buying it, $1 to The Rangitoto Films General Account (where we will purchase props e.t.c.) and the last $3 goes towards The Christchurch Earthquake - this is half the earned money. This means we are combining two major things that are taking place. Look below at the Status. Also, we will contact The North Shore Times and ask us to promote and write a story to advise the Community on what we are doing. 'Status ' Writing the Script for Orphans, after that we'll start organizing the dates to film it.﻿ The Old Plan: After the first earthquake in Christchurch, September last year, no people were killed. Mostly because it was early in the morning, and almost no one was outside. Unfortunately, only a few months later, Christchurch was hit again by another earthquake, then followed by more aftershocks. Until just recently, Japan had been hit by another earthquake. This had caused a tsunami which destroyed even more. The death toll stands at a large amount. Josh - the head of the "company" - decided that we'd need to fund-raise some money from local areas then donate this money to the Christchurch Relief Fund. However, after a group discussion at School, the team (Apart from Nicholas, who was absent), further decided to ask some companies around the local area to let them ask for some money. Josh plans to give the 'Christchurch Earthquake' money to Red Cross and then they'll donate it through there. Although with the 'Japan Earthquake' money, we will probably send it over across to the Japanese government. The Rangitoto Films, will create a YouTube presentation to warn viewers, about the damage cause and what they can do to help. Presently, Josh is creating a logo for the project and the name was chosen by Joshua on the 21st, with help from Joshua and Nicholas. The whole team, including Nathan, are now choosing prime companies to ask to help donate to, and will hopefully find one soon. Josh is thinking of talking to the North Shore Times and publishing an article about us. This will cause many people to donate and people will know more about us. Apart from all this going on, Josh is trying to finish the Orphans script. However, he states that because of this, the script and homework, he cannot edit it at the moment, and will postpone the script until later on. Ironically, this coincides with Nicholas and Joshua's decisions to quit the script due to it taking too long, and small tensions being caused because Josh refuses to share the script until finished. Nicholas eventually had to break his promise to quit by letting Josh give him a "sneak peek" at the first scene. Josh did and the script is now mostly finished on the 27th April, 2010.﻿ Category:Projects